Under The Bridge
by Leyla.Carby4eva.LP
Summary: Penelope encontra Reid e descobre sobre seu vício. Parte de uma fanfiction maior que um dia talvez, eu postarei! p


**Disclaimer:**Nenhum dos personagens de Criminal Minds me pertence (quem me dera) e nem pretendo lucrar com essa história fictícia.

**Aviso: **Contém cenas com menção ao uso de drogas.

É apenas uma parte de uma fanfiction que eu planejo postar quando criar vergonha na cara e coragem o suficiente! =D Passa-se durante o vício de Reid. Lila reaparece em sua vida e o afunda ainda mais. Nessa cena, Penelope descobre sobre Reid.

Let me know what you think!

* * *

**Under The Bridge**

Ao se sentir apto a andar e a se manter firme em seus pés, Spencer levantou-se devagar do local sujo, escuro e afastado dos outros onde tinha escolhido ficar ali, embaixo da ponte. A heroína ainda era nova pra ele mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza, ela tinha o incrível poder de tirar todo seu medo da vida e da escuridão. E parecia muito mais duradoura, eficaz e intensa que o Dilaudid.

Um pequeno rio passava ali do seu lado e ele tomou cuidado para não acabar caindo na água ao se levantar. Passou por várias pessoas caídas perto dos largos pilares da ponte, que provavelmente ainda estavam aproveitando o que restava do efeito. Spencer já havia visitado esse lugar antes, com o FBI e sabia exatamente as estatísticas de overdose em lugares como aquele. E talvez muitas daquelas pessoas ali nunca mais acordassem de sua viagem. Mas Reid não tinha mais medo de estatísticas; ele nem sequer pensava mais com tanta frequência nelas. Ele só queria sair dali antes que alguém estivesse são o suficiente para reconhecê-lo.

Subiu um pequeno declive de terra bem devagar, cuidando para que não perdesse nenhuma de suas seringas reserva. Quando alcançou o nível da rua, sentiu que sua visão estava mais embaçada que o normal. Logo pensou que pudesse ser algum efeito adicional da heroína. Então uma memória apagada bem distante o fez lembrar que não estava usando suas lentes de contato. Perfeito! No meio do nada, numa rua inteiramente escura no meio da noite, não tinha nem suas lentes de contato pra conseguir chegar em casa. Mas logo aquela sensação de vulnerabilidade foi deixada pra trás e agora Reid só conseguia se concentrar nas cócegas divertidas que a leve brisa da noite provocava em todo seu corpo. Ele se sentia aquecido mesmo com a temperatura estando por volta de cinco graus. Apesar de estar sozinho e quase perdido, longe de sua casa, Spencer sentia-se acompanhado e eufórico, como se pudesse fazer qualquer coisa que quisesse e nunca seria julgado por isso. Se quisesse tirar toda sua roupa e sair correndo pelas ruas, nada o impedia. Nem mesmo sua mente extremamente restritiva.

Seu corpo estava pesado e às vezes tropeçava em seus próprios pés, suas mãos pareciam carregar tijolos dentro de seu bolso, mas nada disso parecia incomodá-lo. Era só pensar na espécie de orgasmo abdominal que tivera minutos atrás no ápice da dose e tudo estava melhor do que nunca. Apenas continuava andando e, quando tropeçou pela terceira vez, não conseguiu se conter:

- Fuck! – Reid parou e ficou encarando por um tempo seus dois pés, imaginando trocá-los por um par de asas para não precisar andar nunca mais. Então, pra sua surpresa, uma luz branca e fortíssima foi jogada sobre seu corpo. Por um breve momento, Spencer acreditou realmente que seria abduzido por alienígenas que enfim realizariam seus pedidos. Suas esperanças sumiram quando ouviu a voz de uma mulher:

- Reid? – Spencer não podia enxergar através da luz e não sabia ao certo de quem podia ser aquela voz. Colocou as mãos nos olhos e perdeu um pouco o equilíbrio ao tapar sua visão. – O que você está fazendo por aqui a essa hora?  
Antes que Reid pudesse responder, suas pernas não foram capazes de equilibrá-lo e ele foi ao chão. Agora sentado, ele tentava desajeitado arrumar seu cabelo que caíra em seu rosto. Suas mãos não pareciam responder, estavam descontroladas por cima de seu rosto.

- Droga de sapatos... – Spencer sentiu o nariz escorrer e puxou a respiração com força. Ao tentar se levantar, ele sentiu uma mão quentíssima segurá-lo pelos braços, provocando uma sensação esquisita, adormecida em sua pele. E agora que ela estava tão perto, ele sabia quem era.

- Meu Deus, você está congelando! Deixa eu te ajudar a levantar, Reid. – Penelope fez pouco esforço para coloca-lo de pé, afinal ele estava muito leve. Olhou bem para o seu estado e ficou um tanto chocada e confusa. – Você está bem?

- Penelope! Eu estou bem...estou ótimo, melhor que nunca! – Reid tentou sorrir e ficar parado em suas pernas bambas. Há tempos que ela queria ouvir que estava tudo bem com seu pequeno geniozinho – Eu estava indo pra casa agora quando esses malditos sapatos...

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, vamos pro carro, eu te deixo em sua casa. Aqui fora você vai congelar sem blusa... – ele não conseguia focar em seus olhos, seu cabelo estava caído no rosto e as tentativas frustradas de arrumá-lo com as costas da mão deixaram Garcia espantada. Talvez ele só estivesse bêbado... Spencer, o seu pequeno gênio ingênuo? SSA Dr. Spencer Reid abusando de substâncias lícitas que ele tanto amaldiçoava? Não fazia sentido algum na cabeça de Penelope...

Ela o ajudou a entrar no carro e em seguida seguiram para a casa de Garcia. Enquanto isso Spencer permanecia encolhido na porta, segurando seu braço esquerdo com força. Penelope não conseguia captar nenhum sinal de bebida em Reid, nem mesmo o cheiro e isso começava a intrigá-la.

- Sabe o que eu achei que era quando você chegou? Alienígenas querendo me abduzir e abrir meu cérebro, dá pra acreditar? Deve ser sinal de perda de QI... – ele gargalhou alto, assustando Garcia. – De 187 caiu para 100! Talvez agora eu perco meu emprego no FBI de uma vez por todas...

- Cadê a Lila, Reid? – ela só podia pensar em uma pessoa responsável pelo estado no qual Spencer se encontrava.

- Nós tivemos uma briga, eu acho... Virei as costas e estava indo pra casa agora. Por que tantas perguntas agora, Garcie? Vocês nem ao menos gostam dela... – seu apelido na voz de Reid era incrivelmente estranho. Ele nunca a havia chamado assim.

- Nada, eu só queria saber... Esquece, você provavelmente nem vai lembrar disso amanhã... Essa garota está te deixando pirado, Spencer... Ou talvez sejam as taças a mais de vinho... – ela sabia que ele se sentiria provocado por aquele comentário.

- O que? Você realmente acha que eu tomei muito vinho? É mais ingênua do que eu pensei, Garcie... – novamente aquele apelido, que ela descobriu ser muito irritante quando Spencer o repetia assim, ironicamente.

Ficaram quietos o caminho inteiro. Ao chegarem em sua casa, Spencer nem ao menos perguntou porque estava lá. Apenas desceu do carro com menos dificuldade que antes. Percebeu seu tênis desamarrado, abaixou-se e não demorou para que algo no bolso de trás da calça de Spencer chamasse a atenção de Penelope. Quando ele se levantou, ela podia ver perfeitamente o que era: 3 seringas finas. Penelope estava estática e perdera um suspiro quando sua boca permaneceu aberta. Ela não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo. _"Céus, o que fizeram com nosso Spencer?"_

- Penelope...achei que ia me levar pra casa... – ele a olhou com os olhos semiabertos e não pôde perceber a feição de surpresa estampada em Garcia.

- Porque não fica um pouco? Eu faço um café... – ela tentou dizer ao desviar seu olhar e começou a abrir a porta de sua casa.

Ambos entraram e Spencer sentou-se no sofá da sala enquanto Penelope colocava água pra esquentar. Ao voltar, ela sentou-se a frente de Reid e o encarou séria.

- Então...você vai me contar o que anda injetando ou eu vou ter que descobrir com meus poderosos métodos cibernéticos? – ela permaneceu séria e Reid arregalou os olhos, como se jamais esperasse uma pergunta daquelas tão diretamente.

- O quê? Do que você está falando? – Spencer arrumou o cabelo pra trás em sinal de nervosismo e em seguida passou a apertar seu braço esquerdo o mais forte possível contra seu corpo, como se esse ato pudesse protegê-lo e ao mesmo tempo esconder as marcas das picadas. Quando percebeu aquela linguagem corporal defensiva de Reid, Garcia reparou na manga esquerda amassada de sua camisa e então alguns pingos de sangue, bem pequenos. Ela tentou engolir, mas um nó em sua garganta não permitia que ela nem ao menos respirasse direito. E então ela viu suas pupilas muito pequenas, quase invisíveis a afrontando.

- Spencer... Por favor, você sabe que nós te amamos... – ela deixou a seriedade um pouco de lado e sentiu que precisava que ele confiasse nela. – Só quero te ajudar... Só me diz...o que você usou? Isso tem a ver com aquela... – Garcia se segurou - aquela Lila?

- Garcia, por favor, o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer da minha vida não diz respeito a ninguém... Posso dizer que estou me saindo muito bem do jeito que estou, com a Lila ou sem ela. Finalmente descobri quem eu sou e estou perfeitamente bem e de acordo com isso. Quando vocês puderem entender, serão os primeiros a saber...

- Eu sabia que isso tinha algo a ver com aquela vadiazinha! – Garcia não conseguiu se conter mais e acabou explodindo, desencadeando uma fúria que ela jamais pensou que Reid poderia sentir.

- Jamais volte a chamá-la assim, Penelope... Você não sabe de nada, nem um terço do que eu e ela... – Reid levantou-se e se aproximou de Garcia, com um dedo apontado. Ela ficou perplexa e ele diminuiu o tom de voz. – Você quer saber a verdade? Ela tem sido muito mais pra mim do que vocês todos juntos nunca foram! Ela me ensinou a lidar com a parte de mim que eu mais odiava e me ensinou a aceitá-la. Tudo o que vocês fizeram e fazem é me julgar... E eu to cansado disso, Penelope. Eu cansei! – Reid tinha os olhos marejados, ele não sabia ao certo se era efeito da heroína ou de toda a raiva que ele ainda carregava em seu peito. Ele piscou os olhos um pouco e se afastou, se encaminhando à porta. – Apenas...me deixem em paz. Por favor. – ele abriu a porta e saiu.

Garcia ficou estática e pensativa, na mesma posição, refletindo nas palavras que acabara de ouvir. E então lembrou que ele nem ao menos havia tomado o café que ela iria fazer. E que lá fora estava congelando...  
Correu até a porta e viu Spencer atravessando a rua há alguns metros de sua casa, encolhido na penumbra da noite. Ela correu em sua casa e pegou um cobertor de seu armário e voltou atrás de Reid. Não foi difícil alcançá-lo.

- Reid, você vai congelar aqui sem blusa, me deixa te levar pra casa ao menos...

- Eu estou bem assim... Moro há algumas quadras daqui, é impossível um corpo congelar se movendo ao percorrer a distância que eu irei... – ele nem ao menos a olhou, apenas continuou andando devagar e inconstante em suas pernas.

- Leva ao menos esse cobertor...eu vou agradecer se você fizer isso! – ela o fez parar, ao ficar em sua frente. Reid a olhou nos olhos e viu que sua preocupação era real e as lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos por trás dos óculos também eram. – Por favor... – ela quase implorou.

Reid pegou o cobertor e seguiu seu caminho. Sentou em um banco em uma das praças que rodeavam o quarteirão de sua casa e observou a paisagem escura das árvores cheias de neblina à sua volta. Enrolou-se no cobertor e não sentiu a mínima vontade de ir pra casa, nem de ir a lugar algum. Sentiu apenas uma imensa tristeza circundar seus pensamentos.  
Garcia ficou parada naquela rua escura durante muitos minutos. Nada parecia fazê-la assimilar o que havia acontecido ali. E nada apagava as palavras cortantes de Spencer ecoando em seus ouvidos.

- Morgan?... É a Penelope...tem um minuto? É o Reid... – ela não podia conter os soluços e Derek ouviu cada um deles do outro lado da linha e sabia exatamente do que se tratava.

Ainda estava escuro quando apareceram os primeiros flocos de neve naquela manhã. Aquele dia não seria tão claro como o anterior, provavelmente um dos mais escuros do ano. Era apenas um reflexo da alma de Spencer. Um espelho do seu sofrimento interior que ninguém poderia conhecer a fundo, disso ele tinha certeza.  
Morgan e Penelope sabiam agora. E se eles contassem a Hotch? E se a única utilidade que tinha sua vida miserável terminasse hoje, em um simples telefonema do RH? Não esperariam nem que ele fosse buscar suas coisas lá, porque ninguém ao menos iria querer vê-lo. Todos estariam extremamente decepcionados e perplexos. Alguns provavelmente o olhariam como se já soubessem de tudo muito antes, como os melhores profilers que são.  
Só mais um viciado... E se livrariam dele hoje, para que ele pudesse realmente seguir seu novo caminho e esperar a dose fatal chegar. Porque ela sempre chega, ele sabia disso...  
A neve quase cobria seus pés, os quais Reid já havia perdido a sensação há alguns minutos. Ele mal conseguia sentir seu rosto e sabia que algumas lágrimas estavam só esperando a brisa cortante voltar para que caíssem de uma vez.  
Não podia enxergar com muita clareza através das árvores e do branco da neve mas pôde perceber um carro estacionar devagar na rua à sua frente. E então alguém se aproximava.

- Por favor, não me diga que você passou a noite mais fria do ano nesse banco... – Derek se aproximou e se sentou ao lado de Spencer. – Você deixou a Penelope muito assustada...

- Eu só queria...ver a neve... – a voz de Reid estava mais grave que o normal e ele sentia dor até pra falar. As lágrimas encontraram a pior hora para descerem o rosto pálido de Reid. – Derek...eu vou perder meu emprego, a única coisa que eu tenho de valor...Eu imploro, por favor... Não conte ao Hotch... – em meio a soluços desesperados, ele olhava a fundo nos olhos de seu amigo. Morgan não sabia o que fazer.

- Eu quero te ajudar, Reid. Deus, é o que eu mais quero... mas eu não sei por onde começar. – Reid começou a tremer e chorar ainda mais, deixando o peso de sua cabeça cair no peito. Alguém conseguiria tirar aquela agonia que o matava por dentro? Derek ajoelhou em sua frente e o fez levantar a cabeça delicadamente. – Só promete que vai nos deixar te ajudar quando você quiser ser ajudado, ok? Promete que você vai vir a nós quando perceber que isso não vai te levar a nada. E promete que vai descobrir isso antes de...

- Eu juro, Derek...

- Então deixa eu te tirar daqui...você está a beira de uma hipotermia. – ele disse, voltando ao seu tom autoritário de sempre. Reid não conseguia parar de chorar enquanto Derek o ajudava a caminhar até sua casa. Suas pernas estavam tão duras que ele sentiu muita dor até chegar lá e tentou esconder o máximo possível.

Reid deitou em sua cama e continuou soluçando por alguns minutos. Derek permaneceu sentado ao seu lado falando que tudo ia ficar bem, com uma mão em seu ombro. E antes de pegar em um sono pesado, Spencer sussurrou com as últimas forças que tinha:

- Obrigado, Morgan...


End file.
